scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Will The Real Witch Please Stand Up?
Will The Real Witch Please Stand Up? is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to Salem, Massachussets to see the famous witch grounds, where the Salem witch trials were held. But a witch has come back for revenge. Or has she? And who is she? Can the gang identify her before it's too late? Synopsis The gang go to Salem, Massachussets to see the witch grounds. Once the gang get there, they check into an hotel because it is too late to go to the witch grounds. Shaggy and Scooby go to get some food from outside. They try to follow the directions from the hotel owner, but they make a wrong turn and wind up at the cemetery. While Shaggy is studying the directions, the witch rises up out of the grave, and says about revenge. Then she chases Shaggy and Scooby around the cemetery. Finally, they lose her by hiding behind a grave. Then both head back to the hotel. At the hotel, Shaggy tells the others what happened. Fred says to split up. He and the girls go to the witch grounds, and Shaggy and Scooby go back to the cemetery to see the grave again. They then split up. At the cemetery, Shaggy and Scooby are looking around for the grave. A man with flowers comes out, and Shaggy questions him, because normal people don't look around the cemetery at midnight. He says he is Owen Denigan, and he is bringing flowers to the grave of his great-great-great-great grandmother, who died in the witch trials. He sets the flowers on the grave, and leaves. Scooby notices something next to the flower and picks it up. It seems to be part of an engine. Suddenly the witch rises from the grave and chases Scooby and Shaggy again. Meanwhile, at the witch grounds, Fred and the girls haven't found anything. A girl comes out and says she is Suzy. She would like to be a witch. She is annoying and the gang is glad when she leaves. Then a woman comes out and examines the ground. She says she is Miranda Fern, examining the ground to see where the town should put its statue. She leaves, dropping a small thing that looks rather like a small gold/metal detector. Scooby and Shaggy come running and tell the gang about the witch. Shaggy gives the engine piece Velma suggests they go to the library. At the library, Scooby and Shaggy have helped themselves to the free snacks there. Velma, meanwhile, has found that gold was buried in the witch grounds. Daphne sees Miranda Fern examining aerial flight and engines books. Velma tells Fred to set a trap. In this trap, Shaggy and Scooby are people looking for the gold with (fake) metal detectors. When the witch comes, Fred will pull a string and tree branches will smash into her, and throw her to the ground. The trap works. The witch was Miranda Fern, because she wanted the gold all to herself. She used the engines to keep herself in the air and used the detector to find where the gold was. The episode ends with the gold being found. Cast and characters Villains *Salem Witch Suspects Culprits Locations *Salem **Witch grounds **Cemetery Notes/trivia *The Salem witch trials were held from 1692 to 1693. *Like Zoinks, A Zombie , this episode is rather short: 18 minutes. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Originally when the gang meet Miranda she has a pimple on her nose;later she doesn't. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Fred's ascot turns green like Daphne's scarf, and vice-versa. *Velma suggests they head to the library. Why would a library be open at midnight? Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "They rightly accused me, and I will have them all! Hee hee hee!" - Salem Witch Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1